Road to May
by coolgirl312
Summary: After losing by a narrow margin to May at their latest contest, Harley decides that it was time for her to pay him back. An encounter with in the woods leaves May scarred for life. Will she be left there to die? Who will be her savior? Majority Contestshipping story. Warning: Rated M just to be safe as this story contains mentions of rape and possibly some smut later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my first pokemon story, hope you like it!

Here's some quick notes before we get to the story:

Ages:

May: 15

Drew: 16

Harley: 23

*the rest of the characters you can guesstimate

May is currently not traveling was Ash and Brock

This will be predominantly a contestshipping story, but other pairings may appear

This story does contain mentions of rape and there will be a little bit of smut later on

I don't own pokemon

Ok onto the story….

* * *

"Glaceon, Ice shard now!" May called out to her pokemon as soon as she saw the opening

"_Glaaaceonnnnn!" _Glaceon did as it was told

"Cacturne!" Cacturne cried as it struggle to stay up

"Times up!" Lillian called out before glancing at the scoreboard. "And the winner is…May!"

"Yay, Glaceon we did it!" May cheered as Glaceon jumped into her arms. She did it! This was her 5th ribbon, the final one she needed to enter the upcoming Grand Festival! "Thank you Glaceon, you were amazing."

"Well, looks like you beat me this time, May darling. Congrats." Harley said shaking May's hand with an odd smile on his face.

"Umm. Thanks Harley, you were a tough opponent. I have to keep training harder to keep up with you. Hehe." May said, feeling uneasy in Harley's presence. "So I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah, I'll see you around. Bye bye!" Harley said before leaving the arena.

As soon as Harley was out of the battle ground, his smile drops. He can't believe it, she beat him again! That was not right; she shouldn't be able to be him. He's Harley! One of the best coordinators there is; the one who made it to the final rounds of the previous Grand Festival. And the runner up for top coordinator doesn't lose to someone who barely made it past the appeals round! "Yes May, see you soon. You are going to pay for what you just did!"

Back at the Arena, May happily accepted her ribbon, thanked everyone who congratulated her and did a few interviews before making it out of there. She went backstage, placed her final ribbon in her case, and gatherer her things before leaving. On her way out of the contest center door, a rose was shoved in her face.

"Hey May! Congratulations on your win." Drew said handing her the rose

"Thanks Drew." May said before taking the rose. "This is for Glaceon right?"

"Yeah…if you want it to be." Drew said.

"So what are you doing here? I didn't see you competing today?" May asked after realizing she hadn't known about Drew's presence up until now.

"Oh I already have my 5 ribbons. Did you think a great coordinator like me would take this long to get all 5? You know the Grand Festival is only a few months away. I just came to see which person will have the unlucky fate of facing me at the Grand Festival." Drew said teasingly before doing his signature hair flick. "So how many ribbons do you have now?"

"Oh, today's was my 5th." May said showing Drew all 5 of her ribbons. "So I guess that the supposedly _unlucky_ person is me. Or the unlucky person is you because now you have to face me." She said playfully poking his chest

"Well I guess we'll see who the unlucky one is at the Grand Festival won't we?" Drew said flicking his hair again

"Yeah we'll see." May said before heading for the door again

"So where are you heading now?" Drew asked following her out

"Just to the Pokémon Center, I may have won but Harley still managed to give Glaceon a good fight. I need to make sure all my Pokémon's are in good health before I start preparing for the Grand festival.

"Oh ok, I'm heading that way too so I'll walk you." Drew said

On the way, the two rivals made small talk and caught up on some of the previous contest wins by their rivals. By the time they reached the Pokémon Center, May had got a pretty good list of coordinators that were expected to be present at the upcoming Grand Festival. She thanked Drew for walking her, they wished each other luck, and went their separate ways.

After briefly chatting with Nurse Joy about the contest, May handed Glaceon over to her. With the promise that Glaceon would be ready by the following morning, May headed towards the living quarters. After that last battle, she was feeling the fatigue as well. On her way, a girl no older than the age of ten stopped her.

"Um, excuse me, Miss May?" the little girl asked shyly

"Yes?"

"I just want to tell you that you were really great out there today and that I'm a huge fan. Can I have you autograph?" she handed May the paper

"Sure! What's your name?" May took the paper from the girl

"Maxey." The little girl said

"Maxey, that's a pretty name. I have a brother name Max, he's currently traveling." May said before handing the girl the signed paper

"Thank you! Um… if it's not too much can I see your ribbons too?" Maxey asked

"Sure, no problem," May said taking out her ribbon case to show Maxey

"Wow, you have all five! That means you get to go to the Grand Festival! I've only done 3 contests so far and I haven't won a ribbon yet." Maxey said

"Hey don't worry about it, you're just starting out. It took me awhile to get my first ribbon. You just need time and practice to get the hang of it. See? I've been doing contests for years and I still haven't gotten the top coordinator title, but I'm working for it. Who knows, maybe we'll face each other in a contest in the future." May said

"Ok! Thanks for the advice Miss May. I hope to become great enough of a coordinator to face you someday. Good Luck at the Grand Festival! I'll be rooting for you!" Maxey said before running towards two boys who were waiting for her.

"Hey guys guess what, I got May's autograph!" May heard Maxey say to the boys

"Wow, that's awesome! You ready to go? The gym is not far from here and I want to get there before tomorrow night." One of the boys said

"Yeah, I'm ready. Let's go!" Maxey said as the group headed out the door.

May smiled as she saw them leave. She couldn't help but think about how much they reminded her of the group she traveled with when she was just starting out. How innocent they were, how lost she was in the world, trying to figure out what to do. It's been awhile now since she's last saw Ash and Brock. She made a mental note to give them a call. At 15, she's been traveling on her own lately, not that she minded. She liked being able to travel and go to places at her own pace, but there were times where she felt lonely, perhaps she could travel Ash and Brock if they are in the region.

May walked into her room, plopped down on her bed, and went straight to dreamland.

* * *

That's all for now! I've had this story in my head for a while now and I finally decided to write it out. I'm trying my best to write everyone in character, but it's been awhile since I last saw pokemon, and it's been even longer since I've last seen Advanced Generation. So sorry if they seem OOC but I'm trying. Also, I'm gonna apologize in advance for any writing/grammatical errors that may happen, writing really isn't my strong point (I'm just good at coming up random stories).

Okay, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. See you in the next update!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Here's the next update!

* * *

May woke up the next morning well rested and full of energy. She looked outside, saw the sun shining and nearly no clouds in the sky. "Well, looks like today's going to be a beautiful day, perfect to do some training," May said to no one in particular. She packed up her stuff and got ready to head out.

"Good Morning May, heading out already?" Nurse Joy asked when May reached her desk

"Yes, I want to get in as much training and preparation as I can for the Grand Festival. Is Glaceon ready?"

"Yes, right here. Though I would advise you to go easy on the training for at least a few more days, Glaceon's injuries weren't serious but still needs time to fully recover." Nurse joy explained handing over Glaceon's poke ball.

"Ok, I understand, thanks for everything!" May said taking the poke ball and putting it with her other poke balls

"May dear! Oh my god it's terrible!" Harley cried running up to May and grabbing her hands

"Um hey Harley, What's wrong?" May asked not knowing what's going on

"I was training Banette and he ran off into the woods and I can't find him! Please May; can you help me find him?" Harley cried, taking a handkerchief out and dramatically dabbing away his tears. Before May can answer, he grabbed her hand again and dragged her out the door

"uh, sure. I'll help you find Banette" May said trying to keep up with Harley's pace

"Oh May dear, you're so kind." Harley said leading May into the woods. "Think he went this way." He leads May deeper into the woods

After a few minutes of walking, May noticed that they were pretty deep in the forest with nothing but trees in sight. She started feeling uneasy about this situation but pushed it out of her mind. "Umm Harley, are you sure Banette went this way?" She asked

Harley stopped walking. "Hm."

May noticed that Harley had stopped crying and now has a smirk on his face.

"Actually May, he never ran off. He's right here." Harley said, taking out a poke ball, releasing Banette and then returning him.

"Th-Then why did you say he ran off?" May questioned, not liking this situation.

"To lure you out here of course," Harley said grabbing May's wrists tightly to keep her from running

The usual Harley was gone and replaced with this dark Harley currently standing in front of May. He has the intent to kill look in his eyes. The grip he had on her was really starting to hurt. May started shaking.

"You are going to pay for what you did. I should've won yesterday. I deserved the win, not you." Harley said

"Wh-what do you mean? I won fair and square." You saw the outcome; I had more points than you." May pointed out.

"Bullshit! You could've paid off the judges for all I know. Your Glaceon can never compare to my Cacturne!"Harley said shoving May into a nearby tree.

"umph." Pain shot through her body as she hit the tree and slid to the ground. Suddenly, she was unable to move, paralyzed by fear.

Harley hovered over May. "And now, you are going to pay. You are going to feel how I felt!" Harley pushed her until her back was against the tree. Using one hand, he pinned her arms above her head and with the other, reached for her clothes.

"NOOOO!"

*Slap. "Be quiet! No one can hear you," Harley said continuing what he was doing

Tears rolled down May's cheeks as she felt the sting from Harley's slap. Now she lost her voice as well. Tears continued to stream as Harley reached for her pants. Then everything blurred

* * *

Ok, that's all for now. Sorry for the dark nature of the ending, it'll get better I promise! Ok I don't really have much to say about this chapter since it's kind of short even though the end is the big thing that sets the story. I tried not to go into too much detail but you know what happened. So…

See you in the next update!


	3. Chapter 3

Harley pulls his pants back on and straightened himself out. He turns and looks at May, who was lying against the tree, and smiles, "Well May, thank you for understanding my pain now. I guess I'll be heading over to the next contest." He was back to the old Harley again.

May didn't answer. She just stared blankly at nothing.

"So I'll see you at the Grand Festival! That is, if you make it out of here alive. Bye hon! And thank you for making me feel better!" Harley blows May a kiss, waves, and with a satisfied smirk, he turns and leaves.

May just laid there frozen. She can't believe what had just happened, it was all a blur, but she knew. Tears continued to flow but that was about the only thing about her that showed life. She felt like she lost control of her body. It felt so heavy, and everything hurt. Perhaps she wasn't going to make it out alive, she was alone, and she might as well die here. She felt her eyelids close, and everything went black.

*Pop*

"Skittyyyyyy!" Skitty called as she came out of her ball on her own. Almost immediately, she started chasing her tail.

"Skitty Skitty Ski-" She noticed her trainer on the ground. Skitty runs over to May. She called out to her trainer a few times and got no answer. But she noticed that May was still breathing.

"SKITTYYYY! SKITTYYYYYY!" Skitty ran, calling for help.

During her run Skitty ran head on into a Roserade.

"Roserade Rose!" Roserade yelled angrily at Skitty to watch where she was going

Skitty recognized immediately that this wasn't just any Roserade. She had fought this Roserade many times in the past. This Roserade belonged to Drew.

"Skitty Skitty!" Skitty apologizes and then explained the situation to Roserade. Agreeing to help, Roserade leads Skitty to Drew, who was nearby training some of his other Pokémon.

"Roserade Rose!" "Skitty Ski!" both Pokémons called for Drew's attention.

"Uh? Roserade, what's wrong? Where did that Skitty come from?" Drew asked

"Roserade Roserade!" Roserade said pointing towards the forest

"Skitty Skitty!" Skitty ran in circles trying to signify help

Drew then recognized the Skitty as May's, "Aren't you May's Skitty?" he asked

"Skittyyy!" Skitty stopped running and nodded

"Is she in trouble?" Drew asked worryingly

"SKITTYYY!" Skitty frantically nodded and used her tail to point towards where May was

"Ok bring me to where she is!" Drew said before returning all his Pokémons back to their balls minus Roserade, and then following Skitty to wear May was.

Drew was not prepared for the sight he had witnessed. He found May in a heap against the tree. Her clothes were torn, she had cuts and bruises all over her body, and tear stains on her cheeks. He touched May's back and realized how cold her body was. May let out a faint gasp from the sudden warmth that hit her body. Drew breathed a sigh of relief. "Good, she still alive."

"Hey, May. Wake up." Drew called, shaking her gently

May's eyes shot open and she instinctively pushed Drew away and then backed away closer to the tree in fear. "No!" May said in a voice that was barely audible

"Hey Hey, don't worry May, it's me Drew. Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." Drew said gently

"Drew? Is that really you?" May said quietly.

"Yes, it's me." Drew replied with a small smile.

"Oh Drew!" May flung herself at Drew, ignoring the fact that her clothes are all torn. She started crying into his chest. He was barely able to make out the "help me"

Drew decided not to question her about what happened just yet. He needed to get her to a safer place and attend to her wounds. He took off his coat and wrapped it round May.

"Come on May, let's get you out of here." Drew helped her up, but her legs felt like jelly that she collapsed as soon as he let go of her. So he picked her up and carried her out of the forest.

"Um Drew, where are we going?" May asked

"I'm staying in a lodge just on the other side of the forest, so I'm taking you there." Drew explained as he continued walking.

Not long after, a cabin came into view. Drew carried May inside and into the bathroom so she could clean herself off. Drew felt uneasy about leaving her alone in the bathroom. He was afraid that she would hurt herself; so he asked his Roserade and May's Skitty to keep an eye on her. While she was taking her bath, Drew prepared some tea for her and got a first aid kit out.

After May was done with her bath, she looked visibly better. She was finally able to walk again.

"Come here May." Drew gestured May to sit down in the stool. "I'm just going to treat your wounds."

May just nodded not looking at Drew in the eyes.

He started with her arms, applying ointment and then bandaging the cuts. He repeated the process with her legs. "Can you lean over a bit? I'm going to treat your back". May did what she was asked. Drew was taken aback by what he saw. Sure, there weren't many cuts, but on her back were several large bruises that were already beginning to turn purple. "She was probably slammed into the tree pretty hard," He thought.

After he was done, he took her hand and brought her to the kitchen table. He then handed her a cup of tea and then got a cup for himself. They sat across from each other and sipped their tea in silence. Then finally, May spoke.

"Thanks for saving me; I really thought I was going to die out there." She finally forced a small smile

"Can I ask you what happened?" Drew finally asked

May sipped her tea and then stared at the cup. She took a deep breath

"He raped me." She said not looking up

"He lured me out into the woods, saying that his Pokémon ran there. Then he raped me saying that I needed to pay for what I did and understand his pain. And then he just left me there to die." May said, trying to hold back her tears.

Drew noticed that she didn't say who raped her but he decided not to press her for more information. She has already been through a lot for one day and he figured she would tell him when she's ready. He went over and hugged her. "Hey, don't cry. You're safe now. I'll protect you."

* * *

That's all for now! Hope this chapter was a bit happier than the last one. And yay, Drew comes to the rescue! Yeah this is going to be predominantly a contestshipping story from now on, but other pairings will be mentioned from time to time.

Ok, that's all I have to say for this chapter. See you in the next update! Probs in another few days


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's the next update…

* * *

Drew spent the rest of the day with May, doing anything to help keep her mind off the events from earlier. When bedtime came around, Drew led May to the room.

"Here we are." Drew said when he opened the door to the bedroom and walked in. The room was small, but didn't feel cramped. "You can have the bottom bunk, I'll take the top." He gestured.

"Ok." May replied. They both got ready in silence and climbed into their respective beds.

"Hey Drew." May said after awhile.

"Hmmm?" Drew answered

"Thank you for saving me. I really would've died out there if it wasn't for you." May said

"Don't mention it, besides, it really wasn't just me. You should really thank your Skitty, she's the one who came and found me." Drew said

"No, you don't understand, I gave up on living, or any hope of getting out alive. But then I saw you. So thank you for saving me." And with that, May rolled onto her side and fell asleep.

Drew laid awake a bit longer, thinking. "Who was it that attacked May?" Well whoever it was, he will pay for what he did. "I promise you, May, I will get whoever did this to you and make him pay!" With that thought, Drew closed his eye and went to sleep.

* * *

"Nooo!" Drew's eyes shot open when he heard May scream.

"May?" He asked sitting up

"Help! Somebody help me! Nooo!" May cried

"Drew quickly got out of bed and climbed down the ladder. When his foot touched the ground, he relaxed a bit. "Good" he thought, there wasn't an intruder in their room. She was having a nightmare. He goes over to her and gently shakes her shoulder.

"May? Wake up! It's just a dream."

May finally started to calm down and opened her eyes. She looked at Drew. "Drew?"

Drew turns on the desk lamp next to her and sees that there were tears streaming down her face. Whatever occurred in that dream really shook her. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Shh…it's ok, it was only a dream. You are safe." He whispered to her

"It was horrible Drew! He came back and attacked me! But this time you weren't there to save me!" May said holding onto Drew tightly

"Shh… don't worry, it's just a dream, I'm here, I'll protect you" He said comforting her.

Drew held her until she stopped crying and calmed down. When it looked like she was going to fall back asleep, he attempted to loosen her grip on him and tuck her in; but as soon as he made a move away from her, her grip on him tightened.

"No, please stay with me tonight." She begged

"Alright." With that, Drew turned the lamp off, climbed under the covers with her and they both fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, May woke up to find that she was not alone in her bed. She was surprised to see Drew so close to her and she was holding onto him for dear life! "What happened last night and why was Drew in her bed?" She thought, but then memories of the previous night flooded back into her mind. She woke up from a nightmare and Drew was there to comfort her. Then it was her who begged him to stay… "Wow, he actually stayed with me to whole night." She thought with a smile. "And I've been clinging onto him; that must not be too comfortable for him…"

Drew began to stir and that brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hey." He said when he saw her smiling

"Good Morning. Um…thank you for being there for me. And I'm sorry for clinging onto you that must've been hard to sleep with." May said releasing her grip on him completely.

"Hey it's fine, anything for a friend. I just don't like seeing you hurt." Drew said, pulling her into him again. Surprisingly, she doesn't reject his move.

"So…any plans on where you're going to go next? I mean I know the Grand Festival is coming up but you still have time before that." Drew asked after a while

"No. Not really, I was going to just travel around a bit and do some training." May said

"Then how about traveling with me? I'm probably just going to go around the area, train, and probably catch a few more contests before the Grand Festival." Drew offered

"Hmm…yeah, I'd like that." May said with a smile.

And for the first time in a long time, May didn't feel lonely

* * *

Ok that's all for now! Don't really have much to say about this chapter; I just thought May and Drew should have their moments. See you in the next update!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's the next update!

* * *

It turns out; traveling with Drew was just what May needed. It was nice to know that there was always someone there to turn to, someone to talk to, and someone with a shoulder to lean on. May still had the same nightmares from time to time and Drew was always there to hold her until she calmed down. They never really talked about what happened that unfortunate day; Drew never asked her who her attacker was. He figured she would tell him when the time was right. And as the days went on, the nightmares became less frequent. They went from place to place, meeting people along the way, training, and did a little sight-seeing. Many people thought they were dating as the tabloids ran quite a story on them. They both denied it, but secretly not minding if it were true.

"Hey May!" Drew called out holding up a magazine. "Look at this." He said shoving the cover at her face

"What? It's another cover story about us as a couple. I thought we agreed to not talk about them? Didn't we call the editors to tell them it wasn't true?" May said shoving the magazine back to Drew

"No, not that. Look" He said pointing to a corner of the cover. "They're listing the contests left before the grand festival. And from the looks of it, the next one is going to be tomorrow. And it's in the next town. If was head off now, we should get there in 20 minutes. You wanna go?"

"Um sure!" May said, I want to see who our potential rivals are going to be at the Grand Festival.

And with that, they packed up their camp and headed for town.

Sometime later, they arrived at the Pokémon center in town.

"Let's go get a room first, before they're all taken." Drew said

"Ok, sound like a good idea." May replied before they both walked in.

"Hello, welcome to the Pokémon center, how may I help you?" Nurse Joy said when they approached the counter.

"Hi! We'd like to get a room? A double with 2 separate beds, please." Drew said

"Sure, let me check." Nurse Joy said, checking her computer. "Sorry, it seems like all of our double rooms are booked." She said after a few minutes

"Ok. Are there any adjoining single rooms?" Drew asked

"Hmm…no, sorry a lot of our rooms are booked due to the contest tomorrow." Nurse Joy said with an apologetic look on her face. "Oh! But we do have a double with a one bed available. Is that an option for you guys?"

Drew and May look at each other, May gave Drew a smile and nodded.

"Sure, we'll take it" Drew said

"Ok here are your keys, sorry for the inconvenience. Hope you enjoy your stay!" Nurse Joy said

"Thank You," May said grabbing her key.

"Hey Guys! How's it going?" a familiar voice snuck up behind May

"Eeeep!" May whipped around and then tensed up immediately

"H-Har-l-ley?"She managed to squeak out.

"Hello Harley, you competing in the contest tomorrow?" Drew asked

"Yes, of course, and I'm going to win it. I see you're here with May. Are you here to cheer me on? Oh that's so thoughtful of you guys!" Harley rambled on and on. He was just like his same old self.

Drew just let him ramble on, knowing full well that this is the typical Harley and that if you ignore him, he will go away.

"Anyways, I got to go register for tomorrow. So see you guys later. Bye hon!" Harley waved goodbye and turned to leave. But then he stopped and turned around. "Oh, by the way May, thank you so much for helping me feel better the last time we met. You were a delight. Bye!" and with that, Harley left.

"Help him feel better, May, what is he talking about?" He turned and looked at May.

But May didn't answer. She just kept staring at the door where Harley walked out just moments ago. There was the look of fear in her eyes and her legs were shaking. And just like that, May suddenly collapsed. But luckily Drew caught her before she hit the floor.

"May? What's wrong?" Drew said worryingly still holding on to her

"Not here." She said softly

Drew picks her up and carries her to their room. Somewhere along the way, May began to cry. When they got to the room, Drew opened the door and set May down on the bed. He grabbed some tissues for her and then sad down next to her.

After a moment of silence, Drew finally spoke "It was him wasn't it?"

They both knew what he was talking about. May finally loses it, grabs onto Drew and cries into him. Drew held her and let her cry out her pent up feelings. When she finally calmed down enough to speak coherently, she told Drew what happened, minus the gritty details.

Drew continued to hold her and listened to her story.

"Look May, I promise you I will keep you safe." Drew said after she finished

"I know you will. You've already been there for me. And you're still with me now. I feel like I owe my life to you." May said, hugging him tighter

"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Drew said leaning in and kissing May gently on her head.

As soon as his lips left her head, Drew felt a shove and the next thing he knew, he was on his back and May was hovering over him. Drew opened his mouth to apologize, thinking he made the wrong move by kissing her head. But before he could make a sound, May's lips met his. He was shocked by May's bold move but due to the heat of the moment; he didn't make any effort to stop her and kisses her back. It was when he felt May's arm start to go under his shirt when he came to his senses. He gently pushed May off of him and sat up. Drew saw the pained look on May's face and grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Look, it's not that I don't want to do this, I do. But if we continue, I don't think I'll be able to control myself and-" Drew explained before being cut off by May's lips on his again

May pulled apart for a brief moment to push Drew back down onto the bed. "Please Drew, I want this." She crawls on top of him. "Please, I need you."

_**Warning: Smut ahead **skip the rest of the chapter if you don't wanna read it_

That's all she said before their lips met yet again. This time, there were no signs of letting go. May kissed him full force, pressing her body against his. The friction between them made them feel hot and pretty soon clothes started flying off. Soon, they were both down to their underwear. Drew then grabs a hold of May and flips them over so now he's on top. He moved from her lips onto her neck, placing tiny butterfly kisses along her collarbone. May let out a moan as he sucked her neck hard, leaving proof that he had touch her. He moved down, showering more kisses along the way, until he reached her breasts.

"May I?" Drew asked with one hand on her chest.

May answered by reaching to her back and undoing her bra. As soon as it was off, Drew's mouth and hands went to work.

"Ohhhh Drew…" May moaned, running her fingers through his hair. Drew worked magic on her, making sure no one side got more attention than the other. He switched from left to right and then back before moving further down her body. He reached for the band of her underwear and with a nod from her, Drew slowly pulled them off. He took a moment to admire the view he had of her. "God, she's beautiful, he thought, not that she wasn't usually beautiful. Drew gently spread her legs and ran his hands up the inside. He noticed that she was already very wet.

May looked up only to see Drew's head dive in between her legs. But before she could open her mouth to protest, she felt his tongue. She moaned in ecstasy as the strange tingling feeling shot throughout her body. The feeling was unfamiliar and strange but she didn't want it to stop. She arched her back upwards, encouraging Drew's tongue to go deeper. Soon, May felt like she was on the edge, the tingling feeling was now running through every inch of her body. She felt like she was going to explode.

May gripped tighter on Drew's hair and pulled him up. Drew looked at her. Both their eyes were filled with desire. "Drew please, I need you."

Drew crawled up to May's face and lifted her so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. His eyes met hers. "You sure about this? I can still stop."

"He's still considering my feelings before his," May thought. That fact made her feel warm and happy. She placed an innocent kiss on his nose. "Yes Drew."

With that, the two of them became one.

"You ok?" Drew asked seeing the pained look on May's face.

"Yes I'm fine, keep moving." May said clutching onto Drew's back trying to bring him closer.

Drew obeyed her and immediately started moving, but slowly at first. He brought his head down and pulled her into a kiss, hoping that would help her ease the pain and muffle the noise they were making.

This was unlike anything she felt before. May didn't really know how to describe it, but with Drew inside her, in a way she felt "full". Drew was being very gentle and careful with her, she noticed. The sting of pain didn't last long. Soon that tingling feeling was back and she felt like that pace Drew was going wasn't enough. So she started to move as well. Drew, noticing that May was no longer in pain, increased his speed.

"Oh Drew!" the heightened speed brought new sensations through her body. Drew continued to thrust in and out, sensing that she was about to go over her edge, went faster. And before she knew it, she felt the rush and everything went white for a moment.

Drew kissed her as she rode out her orgasm. As her walls clenched his rod tightly, he knew he couldn't hold it much longer. He gave a few more thrusts and pulled out just in time to spill his load over May's core.

They both took a moment to calm down from their high. Drew looked at May, who was still sprawled on the bed catching her breath. God, he didn't think she could look even more beautiful. But he was taken out of his thoughts when he noticed the mess he made on her abdomen. Though she did look hot like that, he couldn't help but think she must be uncomfortable with his juice all over her lower body.

"I'm sorry May; let me get a towel to clean you up." Drew said getting up. But May grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to her.

"No. It's fine." She shuffled closer to him. "Stay with me."

And that's what he did. They laid there, holding each other, basking in the afterglow

* * *

Okay…that's all for now…

This is the first "smut" I ever wrote to please bear with me. It took me several days to write; I know it's not the best, but I tried. So yeah, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far; there's more to come. Just letting you guys know, I've already outlined most of the plot for this story, haven't reached an ending yet, but I'm getting there. Currently, I have up to chapter 10 written out, hence the reason the updates are fairly frequent. I'm going to try to continue writing so that I can post new chapters this often, but no guarantees. Ok I'll shut up now. Thanks to those of you who've stuck around this far.

SEE YOU IN THE NEXT UPDATE!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Sorry for taking awhile. I'm currently in the middle of my finals week. Here we go:

* * *

While the couple laid there. May couldn't help but think about what had just happened.

"I can't believe I just had sex with Drew!" She thought. "No it wasn't sex, they didn't just have sex. They made love." She couldn't help but think about how much of a gentlemen Drew had been the whole time, he make sure that it was what she wanted, made sure he didn't hurt her, and he took care of her. That thought sent butterflies to May's stomach, she couldn't help but smile.

"grrrrowl…" May's stomach brought them both out of their thoughts.

"Well, looks like your stomach is trying to tell you something." Drew said jokingly

"Yeah, I guess I am kind of hungry now that I think about it." May said laughing

"Well then, let's get you cleaned up and go get some food." Drew said as he got up, went to the bathroom and came back with a damp towel for May to wipe herself off.

"Drew?" May said after getting dressed

"Yeah?"

"Thank You." She said with a smile. "Thank You for helping me forget." She grabs a hold of his hand.

"I just want to let you know that this wasn't out of convenience and this wasn't done because I wanted a release… I guess what I'm trying to say is, I lo-…um…I…really care about you." May smile at him, and looked away shyly.

Drew pulls her into a hug. "Oh May, I really care about you too. If I didn't, we wouldn't be in this position right now." He leans in and gives her a small peck.

"So, do you still want to see the contest tomorrow now that you know Harley's going to be there?" Drew asked

May tensed up at the sound of Harley's name. She thought about it for a moment and took a deep breath; "Yes, I do. I'm not going to let a guy like Harley stop me from enjoying a nice contest."

"Ok, If that's what you want then I will be by your side." He kisses her again, things started to get heated before May's stomach decided to make itself known again.

"Maybe we should go get some food. Come on." Drew said grabbing a hold of May's hand and they walk out of the room as a couple.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter, it was the best place to cut if off before the next and the previous chapter was already really long. So yeah, I'll try to get the next chapter out in a few days; just need to make some revisions on it.

See you in the next update!


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, the couple got up bright and early to get to the contest arena…

"Here are your passes, enjoy the contest!" The lady at the desk waved them goodbye before taking the next person in line.

"You ready to go find a seat?" Drew asked May. He couldn't help but noticed that May was awfully tense. He grabbed her hand, bring her attention to him. "Hey, it's going to be ok. I'll be here with you. And if you want to leave, we'll leave."

May relaxed a bit. "Ok"

"May! Drew! Long time no see!" The couple turned their attention to whoever just called their name.

"Solidad! Hi!" May said waving as Solidad walked up to them.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? I assume not to compete since, if I remember correctly, both of you already have your 5 ribbons." Solidad said

"Oh we're here to watch. We figured we would check out the potential rivals for the Grande Festival." Drew said

"Hmm. That makes sense." Solidad then noticed that May and Drew were still holding hands. "So the tabloid stories are true after all?"

"What?" Drew questioned

"The stories about you two falling for eachother and then eloped a few weeks ago." Solidad said pulling out a tabloid magazine

"Whattt!?" May exclaimed, releasing Drew's hand, grabbing the magazine from Solidad and quickly flipping through to the story

"No. We did not elope." Drew said scratching his head. "Geez these people have way too much time on their hands. We outta have a talk with these editors, they can't keep making up stories like these."

"So you guys aren't married?" Solidad said carefully, afraid of the answer she was going to get

"No. We are not!" May said slamming the magazine shut and handing it back to Solidad

"I can't believe they would make up crazy stories like that! And I can't believe people still read these." May said, getting a bit angry

"Hey, Hey, calm down, it's a tabloid, they're just doing this to sell their magazine. We just have to clear their story." Drew said, calming May down a bit

"Yeah, don't worry; I thought the story was ridiculous when I read it. I just had to make sure." Solidad said

"But you two are together right?" Solidad asked

"Yeah, something like that." Drew said with a proud smile. May just blushed

Before Solidad could comment, Harley popped out of nowhere

"Hey Guys!"

"Hey Harley," Solidad said while Drew shoved a petrified May behind him, using his body as a barrier between her and Harley.

"So you all here to cheer me on? That's so great of you!" Harley said, not really paying attention to any of them. "Wow, I can't believe how supportive you guys are. Don't worry about me though. I'm going to win for sure."

The three of them, just waited for Harley to finish his little rant. The faster he wears himself out, the faster he'll leave them alone.

"Well, I gotta go get ready for the appeals round. Bye Bye!" Harley waved goodbye and pranced away

"Hmm… that Harley sure is something," Solidad said turning to face Drew and May

But Drew didn't hear Solidad's comment; he was too busy focusing on May, who was visibly shaking.

"May? Are you ok?" Drew said holding onto her in case she collapsed.

She didn't, instead, she pushed Drew aside and ran towards the nearest bathroom. Solidad and Drew followed her in, with the latter ignoring the fact that it was a girl's bathroom. May went into a stall and threw up her breakfast.

"May? Are you ok?" Drew asked again, he only got a small moan as a reply.

Solidad opens the stall door that May is in, and helps her stand up.

"May? Are you pregnant?" Solidad asked carefully

Words could not describe the shocked look on May and Drew's face. Instead of answering Solidad's question; May turned around and puked again, too shocked to let the thought process in her mind. Drew wasn't faring much better, the thought that May could've gotten pregnant never crossed his mind. Now he was starting to feel sick as well.

"Is it possible that she's pregnant?" Solidad turned and asked Drew instead

"No." May said before getting red in the face. "It's too early to tell…." She couldn't bring herself to look up

But Drew still had the shocked look on his face. "What about…you know…the incident…" He said worryingly, afraid to bring up the memory that she so painfully wanted to bury.

Solidad looked back and forth from Drew to May, unsure of what they were talking about.

It didn't take long for May to figure out what Drew was talking about. The second she realized this; the room started spinning and she promptly passes out.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry for taking awhile for the update. Finals week killed me. But yeah, I'm done with school and now I have a busy summer ahead of me. So what do ya think of this chapter so far? Now that Solidad has made her appearance and Harley is back! They'll be around quite often from now on.

So yeah, that's all for now. See you in the next update!


	8. Chapter 8

"The room is spinning," May felt something cool hit her back. "Where am I?" She thought. "May?" she heard and echoed voice. "May?" a different voice

"MAY!" Her eyes shot open, she stared at Solidad and Drew. It took her a second to realize that she was still in the bathroom, only now she was sitting against the wall. It took her another second to remember what had caused her to pass out.

"May, I'm going to ask you again; Are you pregnant?" Solidad asked

"I-I don't know," with that, May started to cry

"Oh honey, its ok. It's not the end of the world if you are." Solidad said, trying to comfort May

May cries even harder but manages to make out "No, you don't understand" in between her cries

"Sol," Drew said.

Solidad turned and looked at him. Drew glanced at May as if her was asking for her permission, she gave him a weak nod.

Hey guys! sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter...

* * *

"Sol, May was raped." Drew said in a low voice

Solidad was shocked by the new information. "Wait here." She said getting up. "I'm going to go get a test."

When Solidad left the bathroom, Drew turned and sat down next to May on the floor. "So, are you ok?" He asked, not really knowing what to say

She cried silently for a moment before actually answering. "What if I am pregnant? What's going to happen?"

"Well, the choice is yours, I'll support whatever you choose," Drew said pulling her into a hug. "And Harley will pay for what he's done."

"I don't know what I'll do. I'm just really really scared." May said, laying her head on Drew's chest

"Oh May," he pulls her into a tighter hug. "Things will find a way to work out in the end and I will always be here for you." he kisses her on top of her head before adding "because I love you"

"I love you too" May mumbled quietly into his chest but he heard it.

They stayed in their position a bit longer before Solidad walked back with a test. "Here. Take it when you're ready" Solidad said, handing the test to May

Drew helped May stand up. He could see her hand shaking when she push open a stall door and walked in. He knew he had to keep a brave face for May, but in reality, he was shaking in the inside. He really didn't know what he was going to do if that test May just took came back positive, or really, he didn't know what he was going to do to Harley. Drew did plan to stick to his words about supporting May in whatever decision she made because he really does love her. Right now, it seems like their future outcome lies within that stick.

A moment later, they heard the toilet flush. May walked out and without making eye contact with either Solidad or Drew, placed the stick next to the sink. "We have to wait a bit" She said before leaning against the wall and staring at the stalls

"May" Solidad said minutes later after looking at the test

May took a moment before slowly turning her head to Solidad to hear the results

"It's Negative." Solidad said turning the test so that May could see the minus sign

May and Drew both breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God" Drew heard May say under her breath.

"So… do you still want to see the contest?" Drew asked

"Yeah, I do. I need something to get my mind off of all this." May said before wiping her tears away and then went to wash her face in the sink.

Solidad watched as Drew walked over to May to help her gather herself together. She thinks about how much Drew has changed from when she first met him. How much he cares for May. "Well Drew, it looks like May is no longer 'just your rival'." She smiled to herself at that thought as she sees him gently brushing May's hair with his fingers. "You really grew to care for this girl." She thought

But then she remembered the statement Drew made earlier about May having been raped by someone. And from the looks of it, it seemed like they knew who.

"Hey Sol, you coming?" Drew asked her as he held the bathroom door open for her. She replied yes and walked out after Drew.

Solidad wondered if it was someone she knew, but she figured it wasn't her place to ask. So without a word, she follows them about to the spectator's area.

* * *

They arrived just in time to see Harley get his appeals score; a 29.5.

"Wow, that's a high score." May said, tensing up a bit.

"Hey, relax, everythings going to be fine." Drew said grabbing a hold of May's hand. She relaxed a bit.

Solidad witnessed the exchange between the two, but turned back to the crowd to watch the next contestant. But then something crossed her mind that made her gasp; the exchange Solidad had with Harley a few months back:

"_Hey Soly dear!" Solidad heard from behind as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist_

"_Oh hey, Harley." She said playfully pushing him away_

"_You seem to be in a good mood. How was your last contest? Sorry I wasn't able to go"_

"_Oh I lost to that May in the final round." He said dramatically wiping away invisible tears. "But that's ok, I got even with her, so everything's fine now." Harley said with a smirk before laughing _

Solidad felt a pit in her stomach. When Harley told her he had gotten even, she had figured he had a rematch with her or pulled a harmless prank. She didn't want to believe it, but it made sense. The way Harley was unusually happy after a contest loss and the way May and Drew had been reacting around Harley's presence. She remembers Drew saying May was raped. "No…this was all a coincidence. This can't be right." Solidad thought. She tried to push it out of her mind but it kept coming back.

Soon, the last contestant left the stage and Vivian announced that they were going to take a break to let the judges talk.

"Um I'm gonna go get a drink." May said as so soon as the break started

"Ok, want me to come with you?" Drew asked

"No, I'll be ok."

Drew watched May as she went but then he felt Solidad tug his arm. He turned his attention towards her.

"Hey, I have to ask you; did Harley do anything to May?" Solidad asked carefully

"Hm? What would you think that?" Drew replied taken aback by Solidad's question

"Look, I'm not oblivious. I noticed how shaken May was when Harley showed up earlier today and how she tensed up when she saw his appeals score. Plus I saw how you comforted her, so I know you know something." Solidad said looking Drew in the eye. He stared back speechless

"Please I need to know if my good friend Harley is capable of doing something this evil."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Drew replied, unsure of where this was going

Solidad closed her eyes, took a breath before looking at Drew with sad pleading eyes, "I need to know if Harley was the one who raped May"

Drew was shocked that Solidad figured it out so quickly that it was Harley, but before he could say anything, May came back. They silently decided to drop the convo and focused back on the competition that was about to start soon.

* * *

That's all for now! So yeah, May's not pregnant with Harley's child, I don't want to think about how the rest of the story would go if that was the case. Anyways, sorry for taking so long to update, my summer seems to be a lot busier than I originally thought. So the updates may be less frequent, but I'm trying my best. See you in the next update!


	9. Chapter 9

Whoops! Sorry for not updating in so long _, I'll explain after the chapter…..

* * *

In the end, it was Harley who came out victorious. His Cacturne placed the finishing blow on his opponent's Eeve just seconds before the time ran out.

"And the winner is…Harley!" Vivian announced to the cheering crowd

Drew gave May's hand a squeeze.

"Don't worry," She said. Drew turned his attention towards her. "I'm fine, really." She forced out a smile

Drew wasn't so sure about her statement, but chose not to press her about it. He turned and looked at Solidad as she carefully watched the exchange between the couple. He gave her a silent nod; answering her question from the conversation they had earlier. He noticed the sudden sadness in Solidad's eyes as she turned her attention back to Harley, who was in the process of receiving the ribbon he had just won.

After the conclusion of the contest, the couple and Solidad parted ways. She wished them luck and told them she'd hope to meet up with them again soon.

* * *

Upon arriving in their room, May immediately plopped down on the bed and let out a breath she seemed to have been holding in the whole day. She sat up and looked at Drew. It had been a long day for both of them; Drew could see the relief in her eyes. They were both glad that this day was almost over. He walked over to May and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Hey, we survived today. Don't worry; you are going to be fine. Stay strong and you will crush Harley in the Grand Festival." He said to her

"Thank You for being here with me. I wouldn't have been able to survive today if it wasn't for you," she said before pulling him down for a kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile, Solidad stood by the waterside seemly entranced by the sunset. But her mind was running mad. She recounted the events that happened today, from the way May reacted upon seeing Harley, to May's pregnancy scare, to the information that Drew had revealed to her about what Harley did. Her head was spinning; she really couldn't believe Harley was capable of doing something so…immortal.

Then out of nowhere, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, bringing her out of her thoughts. She felt a breath on her neck and she knew who it was.

"Hey Babe, how about a congratulations kiss for yours truly?" Harley said pursing his lips waiting for the kiss that never came.

Noticing how tense Solidad was, he opened his eye and gave her a questioning look.

"Sol? What's wrong? Does my breath smell?" Harley jokingly asked

Solidad shoves him off of her, turns around and slaps him hard on the cheek.

Harley clutched his cheek as the slap stung through. He was expecting a kiss then a celebration dinner and possibly a celebration in one of their rooms later. A slap was the last thing he expected.

"What was that for?" He asked. Then he noticed how pained Solidad looked, she was on the brink of tears.

"I can't believe how low you would sink, Harley. I thought you were a better man!" Solidad said angrily, unable to look at him.

"What are taking about?" He asked, unsure of where this is going. He quickly thought back to see if he had done anything that could've upset her but he came up blank.

"I can't believe you raped May!" Solidad screamed at him finally looking at him in the eye.

Harley was shocked that she knew about that. Suddenly, the stung from her slap seemed to have grown. "H-how did you know about that?"

"It doesn't matter how I know about it. I thought you better than that; I thought you were a better man! But apparently I was wrong. How could you do something like that?!" Now it was Harley's turn to not be able to look at her in the eye.

"I-I don't know. I-I just wanted her to feel the same pain I felt when she beat me." Harley said before feeling a sting on his other cheek. Solidad had slapped him again

"You are not even human! Do you understand what you put May through? You should've seen the pained look she had on her. God knows what she's going through on the inside. The pain of losing a contest is nothing like the pain you inflicted on her. I thought I knew you Harley, but apparently I don't." Solidad screamed, finally letting a single tear drop.

"I hope May gets the chance to beat you at the Grande Festival and if she doesn't, I will make sure you get defeated in the end." Solidad said in a calmer tone before walking past Harley

Harley couldn't believe what had just happened. He wanted to call Solidad back but he didn't know what to say to her. He really thought he had gotten even with May when he did what he did, but hearing Solidad's words really stung, harder than those slaps she gave him. He turned and stared at the setting sun. Solidad's words sunk in, piercing his heart. He never felt anything like this before. For the first time in his life, Harley felt hurt, REAL hurt. Who knew love could do that?

* * *

Meanwhile, away from Harley, Solidad stares at her hand. She couldn't believe it, she had just slapped someone and not just anyone; she had slapped the man she thought she loved. Her hand stung, not from the pain of contacting his face; but from the pain of what he did. Solidad still didn't want to believe what Harley had done, but his face told her it was true. She never felt so torn in her life. The man she thought she loved had done the unthinkable to one of her friends. The thought of all this gave her a headache, so she decides to go for a walk to clear her mind. She sat down on a bench near the lake and stares at the water. But every now and then she kept catching herself staring at her hand again; the sting was still there. "What do I do?" She whispered to herself

"Talking to yourself, Solidad?" The sudden confrontation startled her. Her head snapped towards the voice, but relaxed when she realized it was Drew. He walked towards her and joined her on the bench.

"Hey, where's May?" Solidad asked when she realized he was alone

"Oh she fell asleep after we got back to our room so I left her there. It was quite a day for her." Drew said.

"Yeah…it was…" Solidad said turning back to her hand. Drew noticed how down she looked.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked

"…I slapped Harley." Solidad said after a moment of thinking. "I confronted him about what he did to May. I was hoping maybe it wasn't true. But now I know it is. And I just can't believe Harley would do something like this!" A single tear dropped onto her hand.

Drew didn't remember ever seeing Solidad cry before, "this must be hitting Solidad hard" he thought.

"You love him don't you." Drew said. Solidad gave him a shocked look. "Don't look surprised, I've seen the way you too look at each other." He said

"I thought I loved him. I mean, I knew he could be cruel at times and likes to give random people a hard time. But that was as far as he has gone, I never would've thought he would go out a rape someone, especially someone he knew." Solidad said.

"Sol…you know you don't have to push Harley away because of May and me…" Drew said, noticing how torn Solidad sounded

"No! You and May are important to me. You guys are my friends and I won't overlook anyone who hurts the people I care for. For what Harley did, he shouldn't even be considered a person." Solidad said angrily

"Hey, don't be too hard on yourself; this is not your fault. It's not like you knew he was going to rape May. Harley is just a reckless idiot and he will pay for what he has done." Drew said

"Yeah, I know. I hope he gets his ass handed to him at the Grand Festival. That's a start at least." Solidad said

"Me and May are already on that." Drew said chuckling

"I noticed how you two interacted today, how you looked at her." Solidad said, changing the subject. Drew turns and looks at her, surprised by the sudden change in topic. " She's not longer just your rival isn't she?" Solidad asked

"Hmmm. No, she really isn't."

"You took good care of her, you help her pick up the pieces after Harley didn't you?" She said more like a statement than a question.

"Yeah, she was a mess when I found her." Drew replied, not really wanting to relive the image he had of May laying there, helpless.

"You are a good guy Drew. Harley can really learn that from you." Solidad said

"Thanks. Ok I'm going to head back and check on May. See you around!" With that, Drew got up and left.

Solidad watched Drew walk towards the Pokémon center. She couldn't believe this was the same little boy she fought at his first contest. She couldn't believe how much time has past, the little boy had grown to become such a gentleman. "Take good care of May, Drew" she said to herself before getting up and leaving as well.

* * *

That's all for now! Sorry for jumping around from scene to scene, it was either that or break all of them into tiny chapters. So what do ya think?

So I kinda ship Harley/Solidad as hinted here. I just think they can work because I feel like Solidad would be able to tame someone as crazy and outrageous as Harley. But that's just my opinion. Just putting it out there, there will be more Harley/Solidad in the future good or bad. But this will still be mostly a Contestshipping story.

Sorry for not updating in awhile. I've been super busy with my internship, summer class, and Martial Arts training. Plus on top of all that, I spent the last month working on my first cosplay outfit (Sailor Mars). So I kinda put writing on the back burner. Anyways I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. Sorry about that _.

Ok, see you in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

As the upcoming Grand Festival drew closer, the pair were almost inseparable. Word of the relationship got out; it was barely a week after a number of the tabloids published an apology to the couple for falsely claiming that they were in a relationship that they were at it again with the relationship rumors. Only this time they were "confirmed," as the tabloids would say. May and Drew didn't let their relationship get in their way of their goal. They knew that it was very possible that they could end up facing each other in the finals, but they agreed to give it their all and support one another no matter what the outcome was. Day after day, going from town to town, May and Drew grew stronger together.

* * *

Elsewhere, Solidad was having her own problems. It seemed like not matter where she went, Harley was not far behind. She swore she could literally feel him breathing down her neck, but he's not there when she turns around. He's usually hidden in the shadows somewhere nearby. He has approached her a number of times and has made countless failed attempts to get her to forgive him.

"Come on Sol, I said I was sorry! I learned my lesson, please…" Harley pleads with Solidad for what seemed like the 50th time.

Solidad tried her best to ignore him and continued walking. But then she felt herself being tugged backwards. She felt her back hit his chest. He brings his arms around her front and holds her in a tight embrace.

"Solidad, please. Don't do this. Don't do this to us." Harley begged, placing a kiss on Solidad's head. But that only made her angrier. She wiggled herself out of his grip and turned around to face him.

"I'm not doing anything. You brought this upon yourself! You did the unforgivable! And to a dear friend of mine!" Solidad said angrily

"Come on Sol, I'm sorry for what I did. Please forgive me, I lov-" Harley said before getting cut off by Solidad

"No! You don't love me and you don't deserve to be forgiven. Now leave me alone!" Solidad said before turning and walking away.

Harley just stood there and watched Solidad vanish. She was glad he didn't follow because she wasn't sure how much more of him she could take. It's gotten more and more painful for her to look at him. She was so angry about what he did but deep inside, she still loved him. She wanted to forgive him, but still can't bring herself to… she never felt so torn in her life.

* * *

Late one night….

Drew and May were basking in the afterglow of a _"certain activity"_ and are currently cuddling under their warm cover. Both were just enjoying the fact that the other was right next to them.

"Hey Drew?" May asked being the first to break the silence

"hm?"

"Do you think I'll ever get over what Harley did to me?" She asked calmly

"May, what he did to you was unforgivable. You have a right to be mad at him. But it's up to you whether you want to forgive him or not." Drew replied

"What if I have to face him at the Grande Festival? What if I freeze up?" She asked worryingly

"Don't worry so much May. If you have to face Harley at the festival then you'll just have to do what you always do to him…beat him!" Drew said chuckling

"You think I can do that?" May asked

"Yes I do, you've already gotten so much stronger lately, and you're growing stronger every day." Drew said

"aww, thanks Drew." May said bringing her head closer to him

"Of course, you have to thank yours truly here, for your improvements." Drew said giving his hair his signature flick

"Hey! But it's true, you have helped me a lot." May said

"By the way, I think you should know that Solidad knows about what happened." Drew felt May tense up as soon as he made that statement

"What? How?"

"Don't worry, she figured it out herself during the last contest we went to." Drew said and he felt May relax in his arms

"You know Harley and Solidad have feelings for each other right?" Drew said after a moment of silence

"What? Really?" May said surprised by the revelation

"Yeah I've noticed recently the way they look at each other. You know, the way secret lovers do. They steal glances, act like they're not together, but when they see each other, they have this small smile on their face and sparkle in their eyes." Drew said

"So I'm taking it that Solidad was pretty torn when she figured it out, what Harley did to you. I've never seen her so hurt before." Drew explained

"Really? So what do you think is going to happen between them?" May asked

"I really don't know. Solidad doesn't seem like the type to forgive Harley so easily, so she'll probably make him work for her trust again. And knowing Harley, he probably would work for it for her. So this may be a good thing that she found out." Drew said

"I didn't really want Solidad to get drag into this as well…" May said

"Don't worry about it. She had the right to know what Harley is capable of. She's also the only one who can tame him because he cares about her too." Drew said

"You sure she's going to be ok?" May asked

"Yeah I'm sure. Solidad is a strong women, she can take care of herself."

"I need to get stronger too." May suddenly said

Drew looks down at May, "You'll get there. You're getting stronger every day." He kisses her temple, then pulls her up and starts kissing her cheek and then moves down to her neck.

Things started to get heated as he rolls over and on top of her, keeping his body close to hers as he continued to flutter her with kisses. He slowly starts to move down her body but felt her tug his hair when he got to her navel.

"Drew! We just…did that…we…need to…get up early…tomorrow…." May tried to say in between her gasps and moans before she completely lost control. "Oh!"

Drew just ignored her and continued on. But then out of nowhere he placed his hands on her waist and started tickling her.

"Ahh Drew! Stop! HAHAHA….it tickles!" May said in a fit of laughter. Drew leaned in and blew a raspberry on her belly before crawling up next to her and scooping her into his chest. With her back to his chest, he waited until she caught her breath before asking her if she was ok.

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." She said before shifting her body slightly. The movement was small, be it was enough for Drew to realize how wet he had just made her again. "That must be uncomfortable." He thought before a smirk appeared on his face.

"May wasn't really thinking much about it but out of nowhere, she felt a hand move down in between her legs. She turned her head and saw the infamous smirk. She knew something was coming (maybe her).

"Drew? What are you-" she started to ask before being cut off

"Let me finish what I started..." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine….

* * *

And that's all for now. Sorry, I decided to cut this short before it becomes too long of a chapter. Also, warning that there's probably going to be some smut at the beginning of the next chapter.

Ok, I don't really have much to say about this chapter so I guess I'll see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Previously:

"Let me finish what I started." He whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine….

* * *

As soon as Drew's hand reached her center, May instinctively closed her legs tightly.

"Hey, it's ok. Just relax." Drew whispered, before tracing her slit from one end to the other.

May arched her back and let out an uncontrolled moan as she felt the sensation run through her lower body. She tried to control her breathing "in….out….in…" she thought as she attempted to keep track of each breath.

"ahh…" May moaned as Drew's fingers worked their magic. He would slowly swirl his finger around her entrance, occasionally dipping in but only for a moment before coming back out. He would hover over her bud so that she can feel the heat radiating off his finger but not touch it.

May knew he was teasing her; he was touching her everywhere but where she craved it the most. He was intentionally avoiding the bud. Every time May squirmed towards the heat, he would move his fingers away. She could feel his smirk forming on the back of her neck every time that happened.

"Shhh…just relax…" Drew would whisper into her ear every now and then, sending more chills down her spine.

"Easier said than done," She thought. Drew's fingers were busy going in and out of her, transitioning from gentle tracing of her slit to the fast paced thrusting to simply just hovering. It seemed like every time she got an idea of his pattern, he changes it. Drew would also occasionally throw in a few butterfly kisses on her shoulders and back and whisper sweet nothings into her ear.

Drew was driving May wild. Pretty soon May started seeing sparks of white and started feeling tingly all over. She knew she was close and so did he. Drew felt her wetness grow and her walls tighten around his fingers. Now every time he sensed that May was on the edge, he would pause for a second before continuing.

"Come on Drew…" May moaned, begging for his touch.

"Shhh…relax, we'll get there." He replied before letting his hand hover over her entrance.

"How can I relax when you're teasing me like this! Every time I feel like I'm going to explode, you –" May never got to finish that sentence. Out of nowhere, Drew simply just tapped her bud lightly with one finger.

"Ahhh…" May let out an uncontrolled moan. Drew barely touched her, but that light tap shot through her body. He didn't stop there. As soon as his finger left her bud it was back inside of her. He thrusts in and out before adding another finger and then increasing his speed. May squirmed, trying to control her moans in fear of waking everyone in the building up. She turned her head into the pillow to muffle her voice.

"It's ok May…Come for me…" Drew whispered. He thrusts his fingers in one last time and this time hooked them and that was it for May. He felt the pool of wetness as her walls tightened around his fingers.

May turned her head and moaned loudly, forgetting completely about being quiet. "Ahhh…"

Drew let May catch her breath before removing his fingers and turning her around so that she was facing him. She caught his gaze and blushes. "Thank you," she said as she pressed her body closer to his, laying her face on his chest.

"Anytime," Drew said placing a kiss on her head. "And I mean anytime," Drew said with a smirk

He got a light punch on his side as a reply. "Ok lets get some sleep," he chuckled before wrapping his arms around May and closing his eyes.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the young couple, someone in the room directly below them heard everything.

He heard the moans, the faint creaking of the bed, and the "I love you". He knew full well what was going on. He rolled over trying his best to push the noise out of his head.

Pretty soon, he heard 2 loud moans and then silence. "Good," he thought. "They're finally done." Faint inaudible whispering followed. "They're talking" he thought

He wasn't particularly annoyed with the noise being so loud; it was the fact that their lovemaking was a reminder that he was alone. It was a reminder that the love of his life wants nothing to do with him. And that pained him greatly.

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind and tried to take advantage of the silence. But it didn't last long. A faint moan was heard from above. "Great they're at it again." He got up, went over to his backpack, and pulled out a framed picture.

He sat down at the side of his bed and stared at the face that was his love until a single tear fell upon it. He wiped the rest of his tears from his face before they can fall and runs his fingers through his purple hair. Looking at the picture again, seeing her genuine smile; he felt the tears coming again. "I'm sorry Solidad, I really am," he said to the face in the picture. "I promise, I will make this right somehow."

Harley laid down and started at the ceiling. He heard another loud moan and then silence. Hopefully they were done for the night. He gave the picture one last look before clutching it close to his chest and falling asleep imagining it was her in his arms.

The couple never found out that Harley had the room below them and had heard everything. And he never found out that the couple he had heard was May and Drew. The next morning, both rooms checked out at different time, never running into each other, and they went on with their way.

* * *

That's all for now! Sorry for the late update. Time just got away from me. So yeah, this is my second attempt at smut _ they're harder to write that to read, but I tried. Anyways see you in the next update!


	12. Chapter 12

"Well here we are!" Drew announced as they reached the entrance to the town where the Grand festival was being held.

May stood next to him, eyed the Contest Stadium some distance ahead, and gave a small nervous smile. "Yeah, here we are."

"May? Is everything ok?" Drew asked worryingly

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just can't believe how fast time flies. In another week, we're going to be competing against each other." May said "And…HE is going to be here…" May said looking down.

Drew knew exactly who May was talking about. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, don't worry so much. What have we've been doing all this time? We certainly haven't been screwing around (that much lol) and doing nothing. We've trained hard and prepared for this. You've grown so much stronger, so calm down. You are more prepared for this than ever. And you will kick everyone's butt! Drew said and leaning in to kiss her.

But before his lips could touch May, she placed her hand on his chest to stop him. He looked at her with surprise. "May?"

"Look!" May said pointing to the Pikachu that just ran across their path. The Pikachu noticed them too.

"Pika!"

"Could this be?" May thought at she stared at the oddly familiar Pikachu. But she didn't' have time to finish her thoughts as the Pikachu's trainer came into view. Indeed this was the Pikachu.

"Ash! Brock!" May called out as soon as she saw her old traveling partners. She ran up to them, Drew followed close behind.

May practically jumped into Brock's arms and gave him a hug before letting go and giving Ash one as well. It was nice to see her old friends again.

"May! Long time no see! How are you?" Ash said hugging her back.

Drew watched as May reunited with her friends. He couldn't help but notice that Ash held onto that hug a tad bit longer than he needed. He couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy, but chose to ignore it, thinking it might just be his mind playing with him.

"Oh I'm fine. So what are you guys doing here?" May asked

"I came here for a gym battle." Ash said excitedly

"Really? How did it go?" May asked

"Check it out!" Ash said flashing his badge case, where a shiny new badge sat. "Two more to go and I can compete in the league!"

"Wow, congratulations! Me and Drew are here for the Grand Festival." May said

"Yeah, we heard that was being held here." Brock said then looked at Drew.

It was only now that Ash realized May wasn't alone. "Oh hey Drew! Didn't see you there, how's it going man?" Ash gave Drew a hug, which is politely accepted

"I'm doing great. I've been traveling and training with May lately. So we've been busy." Drew replied with a slight smirk

"Well it's great to see you two again. You guys just got into town, so I assume you guys must be hungry. Why don't we all go grab some lunch and catch up?" Brock suggested. He noticed Drew's smirk and couldn't help but think there was more than one meaning to Drew's previous statement. "If there's something going one between them, I'll find out" he thought.

"Sure! That's sounds like a great idea. You ok with that, Drew?" May asked

"Yeah sounds good to me." Drew replied, he didn't really mind Ash and Brock, he's met them many times in the past and they were important to May.

"Great, there's a great café nearby." Brock said leading the way.

On the walk there, Drew couldn't help but notice Ash's behavior towards May. He kept trying to talk to May and trying to get closer to her. This made Drew slightly uneasy.

When they got to the Café, they decided to sit outside. Ash beat Drew to the seat next to May. He didn't protest, knowing that they are close and want to catch up, so he quietly took the seat across from her.

The group had an enjoyable meal, traded stories about their travel and adventures, and talked about their plans for the near future. Ash and Brock decided that they could use a break after the latest gym battle and told the couple that they will stay in town cheer them on during the festival.

"So why are you guys traveling together?" Ash asked May

May looked at Drew before answering. "Well, after winning my 5th ribbon I ran into Drew after the contest. And I've been thinking that traveling alone was kind of lonely, and since we were both going to the same place, we figured why not? Plus it's nice to have someone to train with along the way." Well this was kind of true. May figured they didn't need to know about the incident that really brought them together.

"Oh I see." Ash replied before going back to his food

Nearing the end of their meal, May excused herself to the bathroom and walked inside the building. Ash excused himself not long after and followed May in.

Drew stared at Ash as he walked in May's direction.

"Looks like you got competition." Brock said, bringing Drew's attention back to the table.

"What?" Drew questioned.

Brock replied by holding up a magazine with the cover story of them. "Too bed he doesn't know you already won." Brock said putting the magazine back in his backpack. "He still thinks he has a chance with her."

"So…you know about us?" Drew asked

"I didn't want to believe a tabloid story because they get things wrong all the time. But after seeing the way you reacted to Ash moving in on May; I can tell. As a guy who's been rejected so many times, l learned to notice things like this." Brock explained

Drew blushes and turns his head back to where May and Ash had gone.

"Don't worry about Ash. He's obviously oblivious to the whole thing. And if you and May truly care about each other, there is no way Ash can win her over." Brock said, putting Drew's mind a little bit at ease.

"Yeah." Drew answered. He was doing everything he could to stop himself from running inside to check on them.

Meanwhile, Ash is waiting outside the bathroom for May to reappear…

* * *

_That's all for now! And yay, now the rest of the gang are in the story. Don't really know what else to say, so I guess I'll see you guys in the next update!_


End file.
